Distant and Drowning Part II
by TilDeathDoUsPart11
Summary: Death is not a mystery anymore..... not for those in love
1. Chapter II Own Personal Demons

Discliamer : I do not own anyone in this story.. even though I wish I owned Stretch! But Idon't... pff.. just know that.

Ok so I know you are all wondering what the 'ell is going on.. .well I forgot to vaildate my old e-mial and it got lost... so I created a new one... I have all this story done andI am just going back and editing it.. .so enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Casper still felt like he was going to throw up. He always felt this way after he had the _dream_. It was like the horrible sticky feeling right after you break a high fever. Every time he had the _dream_, the next day felt as though he was trying to swim through wet cotton balls. And today was no different. 

As the sun streamed through the sheer curtains, Casper lazily opened his eyes and rolled over. Kat must have already went down stairs, because the small bed beneath him had already been made.

"Why do I even bother anymore, ghost don't really_ need_ sleep." Casper mumbled to no one in particular, as he ran his hand over his face muffling the sigh of frustration.

Casper flopped down onto the bed. He could stay there all day. His bed had always made him relax. Just the way it was positioned next to the double doors that overlooked the ocean and how you could just sink into the feathery down. It was pure heaven. But he didn't ever get to _just_ lay on his bed and relax anymore. He had the mansion to take care of, his uncles to feed and plus Kat sort of just took over his old room anyway, not that he minded, what teenage boy would?

Noises from down stairs snapped Casper out of his day dreaming.

" Everyone is probably already up, time to start another fun filled day," he said, sarcasm filling his voice, which had gotten deeper and more accented over time.

**

* * *

**

With a sigh Casper floated through the floor and into the kitchen below.

" Where da heck ya been, Shortsheet? We're wastin away 'ere!" said a whiney nasally voice.

" Sorry uncle Stinkie, I over slept. I... didn't get much sleep last night and I— " Casper was interrupted by his uncle Fatso's large meaty hand slapping him on the back.

" Well, you're up now. So feed me, I am wasting away, I look like Mary Kate Olsen." Fatso laughed at his own joke spewing what food he did have in his mouth all over the place.

" If you're Mary Kate then I am the king of jolly o' England." piped up the third and final installment of the notorious Ghostly Trio.

" Nah, Stretch you couldn't be the king, you don't gots the ears for it." Stinkie said, as he slide a piece of rotten egg into his mouth, having it pass directly through him and land on the hard wood floor below.

" Yea but he sure makes up for that in the nose department!" cracked Fatso.

" You twos better such the 'ell up, before I shut ya up myself!" growled Stretch in return.

The other two just kept laughing, enraging their older brother all the more. After a few more cracks at his well puportioned nose, he finally could take it no longer so while shooting daggers at his brother Stretch floated out of the room, not even taking notice to his nephew.

" Aw man, Stretch ain't fun no more since the Doc has been giving him anger management." Stinkie said with a sigh.

" Nope...so anyway Bulbhead you gonna make me breakfast, or what?" Fasto said

" Um, sure. I do every day don't I?" Casper replied.

He numbly went over to the refrigerator, and began to get out what he needed to fix breakfast. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The eggs seemed to cook slower and the pancakes just wouldn't flip. Even his uncles seemed to be in slow motion. Their conversation just a jumble of words to him.

Finally, after getting Fatso and Stinkie's food on the table, Casper slumped into a chair, laying his head onto the smooth wood.

" Why the long face, Casper? Where is the "friendly ghost " act that you have perfected?"Fatso leaned in and studied his nephew.

" Um...I just don't feel like being too firnedly today... maybe its the weather." Casper said yawning.

"Or maybe you are just snapping out of it and learning ghost ain't suppose to be friendly!" Stinkie said through his sardines. " Wait til I tell Stretch! "

" Ha! Next thing you know, he will drop the fleshy girl and go partying with us. Stinkie, our little boy is growing up! " Fatso boomed, putting his arm around his nephew.

Casper just looked up at his stout uncle and sighed, _they will never understand,_ he thought to himself, _and they_ _should of all people, they were there that day._

"No Fatso, I think there maybe something actually wrong with a little nephew.Maybe we should get Stretch." Stinkie said, a look of worry actually crossing his face.

" No! I am fine," Casper said in a hurry, " Really, I'm fine,I just didn't get alot of sleep last night. "

Before his uncles could ask why, Kat came bursting into the kitchen, with Stretch trailing right behind her, wearing her dicarded mittens and scarf wrapped tightly around his nose and mouth, Kat have putting them there to shut up his ranting.

" Casper, you're finally up! Guess what, it snowed. Its so beautiful!" Kat exclaimed, all her words rushing together to form oneexcited gush, "Oh maybe they will cancel school and we can go and ice skating and sledding and... Casper? What's wrong? "

The room suddenly went silent. Stinkie and Fatso's forks froze in mid air and Stretch turned a knowing look towards his nephew.

Casper had gone paler than usual and looked as if he were about to faint. _Oh no... not this... not now,_ he thought.

" Casper, are you ok? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Kat turned a pleading look on the trio's horror filled faces, " Someone answer me! Casper?"

" Um... no, no it's ok... I-I... thought I left the.. . oven on and I um... never mind. Just forget it" Casper turned slowly, not looking at his uncles, knowing they were looking at him with the same numb expression he wore.

" You guys, all I said was it was snowing. It's not like someone died!" Kat exclaimed.

For the first time since Kat had known them, the trio went completely silent and unmoving. Pain flashing in each of their oddly colored eyes.

"I think I just need to be alone today" Casper sighed before he disappeared into thin air.

" What happened just then?" Kat turned around to look at the trio.

" Well..err... um... take it away bro."Fatso said, as he pushed away his plate in disgusted.

" Ok Kitty Kat... it looks like the kid didn't exactly tell you the **_WHOLE_** story that day. Casper," Stretch began, looking very distant but very close all at once, "well, he ain't as happy go lucky as he appears to be. He's got demons of his own, so to speak. Sit down. You, of all people need to know what happened all those years ago."

And as the eldest McFadden brother sat down to tell Katthe old story, an emotion flashed in his violet eyes so heart wrenching that Kat wanted to cry even before the story began.


	2. Chapter III Demons of our own

**Ok once again I own nothing... steals Stretch Oo here's chapter 3 of Distant and Drowning... please review... **

* * *

Kat sat clearly effected by the numb expression that flashed across Stretch's face. She had never seen him, or any of the trio, so serious. They were usually being loud, making cracks at her father or just being plain nasty, but now each one seemed lost in their own anguished memory. None of them spoke or moved.

" The story?" Kat whispered, shaking with fear, not really wanting to know what Stretch had to say, but she felt as though she had to do something to get the trio out of their frozen state.

"Oh yea... I forgot." Stretch said as he blinked, clearing his now glazed over eyes. "Um... I have never told this story to a fleshie before... I don't know where to start."

" The beginning always works best for me," Kat said helpfully.

Silence took over again, as Stretch tried to figure out where the beginning actually exsisted. Kat sat and watch the violet eyed ghost, and she could not help but notice he seemed like a lost child. Not really knowing what to do. And that was something Stretch never did. He _always_ knew what to do.

"Before there was Casper, or his mother... or anyone for that matter, we McFadden brothers traveled the world, making a notorious name for ourselves. Everyone knew us, and everyone knew what we were all about." Stretch began, puffing out his chest as he spoke. " When we came home, sure people would talk but it didn't matter, we was havin' fun. Our parents had died a long time ago, when Fatso here, was about 8, so that left me to take care of my brothers. Our father had always been a noble man but he had not lived life to the fullest. I wasn't about to let my brothers, or myself for that matter, live that way.

" After about 15 years of travling, seeing everthing there was to see at the time, we came home to Friendship, Maine. Just to relax. Not knowing that our last adventure was truly that, our last." Stretch cleared his throat. His expression had grown serious, and now he seemed older, playing the part of eldest with pefection.

Stinkie, sensing that his brother needed some time to get the courage up to keep going, took over. " People began to talk, saying stuff like we was outta control, that we needed to settle down and get married, uphold the McFadden name, yadda yadda yadda. Usually we didn't mind but one day something just snapped inside of J.t. He began to stay at Whipstaff alot more and finally after a while he even a... job...brrrr... "

" I wanna tell the next part! " Fatso pushed Stinkie out of Kat's veiw and began again. " So yea... We kept going on about travling and having fun, but one day we came back home, only to find that our bro had fallen in love with his boss's daughter, Elizabeth, and they were to be married in the spring. "

" Well that was one 'ell of a shocker! We knew he was changing but we never imagined that he was gonna go off and marry some rich dame! " Stretch said as he shook his head, as though he still couldn't believe it. " He had done what we vowed never to do... make roots! "

" He had completely changed. He had branched off from the company that he orginally worked at and made a place for himself at Whipstaff... he started inventing odds and ends for the military. And after awhile, right before the wedding, he got totally engrossed into it. He hardly ever came up from that damn lab, and when we wanted to do something fun he would shoot us down, telling us how dangerous it was, even if it was something as simple as swimming in the ocean! " Stinkie said, his expression mirroring that of his older brother's.

" Well, J.T and Elizabeth got married and I think I have never seen him happier. I guess that is why the little squirt came almost immediately. Thing is, J.T was too interested in his inventing to even hardly notice the kid. I ain't saying he was a bad father, cuz he wasn't, he loved Casper more than anything, but he was just too scatter brained to really even realize the bugger was there." Fatso said.

" Well, me and the boys realized that Lizzie needed help. Casper was just like J.T was when he was little, always into something! So we took time off ever once in a while to come and take care of the little tike. " Stretch said, a small smile hinting at his lips.

" We practically raised the kid, we taught him to swim, read, write, ride a bike and even spit! That was the happiest day of my life! " Stinkie exclaimed.

" Years passed and the kid grew up, and began to look for adventure just like his father. So on his 12th birthday me and the boys decided to pay a little visit and bring him a surprise. "

" You three brought him the sled! " Kat said, taking in eveything that the trio had been saying. Finally realizing that there was more to the three crazy ghost than what met the eye.

" Yea. We brought him that damn thing and I regret it everyday. If it wasn't for his mother, I would have burned it!" Stretch said, the look of undying pain reaching the corners of his, now almost black, eyes.

" Why, it was just a sled. When he told me his part of the story, he seemed to love it." Kat said, the confusion reaching her voice.

" Well, see that's the thing. He did love it. The kid went crazy. It was J.T that didn't apporve, he said he could get hurt. And was he right. " Stinkie said.

" Oh hell, I can't do this! I just can't. I know, you twos know, heaven knows, we practically killed the kid, why relive it! " Stretch slammed down the cup he had been holding.

All three of the ghost were now misty eyed and silent. Their own personal demons banging loudly at the door.

" Guys, its ok. You three could not have killed Casper. I mean sure you guys are pretty crazy but you would never do bodily harm to anyone! " Kat exclaimed, runshing around the table to stand in front of the trio, who had slid into three of the wooden chairs.

All three raised their eyebrows, " Ok, my dad doesn't count! " Kat exclaimed.

" Pff..." was the only reply she got.

" Ok guys, I am sorry, but I have to know. We can take the rest of the story slow, but I have to know. Please... for me. " Kat took Stretch's cold hand in her own, and with a pleding look, she stared into the ghost's eyes, her heartbreak clearly showing.

" I am sorry, Kat, I just... I just can't. " And with that the three ghost vanished into thin air.

As Kat stared at the spot where the ghosts had been, a single tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes and softly said, " But I love him, I deserve to know. "


	3. Chapter IV If a rose by any other name

As the sun rose above the vast ocean, Kat sat in the iron chair out on the balcony, stroking the delicate petals of the crimson red rose that she held in her hand, the last two days playing around in her mind. None of the ghost had been seen since the other day in the kitchen, but she knew they were there. Each showing it in their own way. Casper, with the rose that she now held.

She had searched the mansion high and low looking for the ghosts, in hopes of getting things back to normal or at least some answers. But there was no luck. _The thing about the McFadden family,_ she thought, _was when they wanted to make themselves scarce they could do it. _But by going through with their disappearing act, they were tearing her up all the more.

She needed answers. She needed comfort. She needed **_to_** comfort. It wasn't so much about her own heart, but that of the four ghosts that she had learned to love and look upon in time of need. Each had acted as a support, in their own way. Not always the kind of uplift she wanted, ( this usually coming from the trio ) but always what she needed.

But now, when her heart needed them most, they all decided to disappear.

* * *

Inside the lower levels of the house, the missing trio were now sitting in three arm chairs around the fire, trying to warm the chill that had seemed to be drifting slowly through their airy form.

Each participating in the same silent battle that had been going on for two days. Wheather or not to tell Kat the rest of the story.

The trio looked at each other, the same stoney expression set on their faces, and knew that they should at least check on her. For, like their nephew, they too had been watching her, each on their own time, not letting the other two know, and seeing the same thing that anyone else who looked at the young girl would see. Heartache. And even though none of them would admit it, they too had come to care for Kat and hated to see her in pain.

" We should go and see her. " Stinkie said sheepishly, finally stating what everyone of the ghosts thought.

" Yea, she is having a hard time, I mean we don't have to tell her, just check and see if she is ok. I saw on Oprah other day that depressed kids now a days do this cutting thing, why they would want to I don't know, but she said- " Fatso was cut off by his older brother's glare.

" No. We will stay outta sight and let her and Bulbhead work this out! " Stretch said, clearly wanting to go along with his brothers' ideas.

" I don't know Stretch, we all know that this time of the year, the kid ain't exactally right. And we haven't ever been able to help 'im, so why should she? " Stinkie said.

" Because they are in love and when you are in love impossible things happen. " Fatso said, his eyes getting all dreamy.

" Blek, where'd that come from, sounds like something off of Lifetime channel! " Stinkie said, making a gagging motion with his tongue.

" Do you two ever be serious! " Strech erupted, throwing down the magizine that he claimed to be reading. " KatFish is in pain, sure, but it ain't our responsibility to help her through it, they gots hot lines for dat. The last time we tried to make someone happy look what happened. "

" No! It is our responsibility, we shoved her into this pain and just left her all alone... and besides... just cuz we have been suffering all these years doesn't mean she has to be. She don't deserve that, Stretch, and you of all people know it! She will know it was an accident! " Stinkie said, looking his brother straight in the depts of his violet eyes, squaring his shoulders, ready to fight if the need be.

Stretch just stared at his younger brother, as though he was seeing him for the first time in ages. Stinkie had always been the most compassionate one, caring more about people than himself. It always made Stretch sick, but this time he was **_right._**

"Fatso, go and check on our nephew... and Stinkie, lets go and find the little bone bag. " was the only reply Stinkie got before Stretch floated through the ceiling.

* * *

When Stinkie and Stretch entered Kat's bedroom, cold air hit their faces. They turned to look out towards the window. Kat still sat huddled up under a blanket out on the balcony, the rose still clutched tightly in her delicate hand. She didn't hear the ghosts approach, if she did, she would not have went on with her rambling.

Stretch placed a finger on his lips, motioning his brothers to be quiet. He then vanished into thin air, Stinkie soon followed suit.

" I know I am crazy, he is a ghost, I am human. We are just from different times. It would never work. But I **_still_** love him. " Kat said to herself, still unaware of her ghostly visitors.

" If I didn't love him, I wouldn't care so much about what happened all those years ago. But I do... and he won't even talk to me. He just sends me the roses. Not that I don't love them, but I would rather have him here with me. Oh dammit, this is stupid. I could go and find him, but where would I look? "

Stretch watched as Kat got up and went towards the iron railing that surrounded the balcony. He had always hated the many balconies that were placed around the upper levels of the house. Which was weird considering that he went higher than this everday. But being up here still made him nervous. _That,_ he thought, _is why I am getting closer. So that if the little brat was to slip and fall, I could easily catch 'er. The kid would never for give me, if I was to let her fall... woah-ho... what's this? _

The lean ghost looked at the rose that was in Kat's hand. _The kid really _**does**_ love her._

As if reading his brother's mind, Stinkie shook his head and moved out into the morning air.

" Mom, I lost you without know what happened, do I really have to lose the one person that really gets and loves me, without knowing what happened, too? " Kat looked up towards the sky as she spoke.

At that exact moment, the wind picked up and wrentched the rose out of Kat's hand, flinging it into the dark ocean below. As she watched it go, tears began to silently slide down her cheek.

As the two ghost watched her cry, Stinkie looked at his brother and motioned him to go to her.

" No" Stretch mouthed.

Stinkie just pointed towards her before he flew off the balcony, towards the water below.

_The things I do for my damn family,_ Stretch thought.

* * *

Kat sighed and turned around, coming in contact with Stretch's torso. Looking up, she saw that the ghost had a look of pure sorrow in his eyes. She fell into his arms, burying her head in his skinny chest. There she began to sob uncontrollably.

" Shhhhh Kitty Kat, don't cry. We're here for ya's. And we'll tell ya everything you need to know, just don't cry ok, honey. " Stretch said as he wiped away her tears.

" Yea, we are here for ya. " Stinkie said as handed her the roses that he had flew down and gotten for her.

" Thanks you guys " Kat said. " And guys, I know it wasn't your fault. And no matter what you say I won't think differently. "

" We'll see. " Stretch said into her hair.


	4. Chapter V The world comes crashing down

** Hello all... Well I am sorry it as been awhile. I had alittle trouble with this chapter, alot of emotion showed by everyone. And also my dear sweet mother canceled our net with out a warning... so I lost all I had saved ... grrr... no no its fine.. well anyways here is my chapter... Hope you enjoy. Reviews are loved and needed! **

**

* * *

**

Kat and the trio only sat there for a moment with time standing still and their surroundings seeming to spin slowly. Stretch's sarcastic violet eyes now looked wise and pained. His mouth parted slightly as his chilled breath broke the silence of the room.

"Kat, Casper's death... it isn't what you think." Stretch said, very reluctantly went on. His sigh of frustration and malice thickened the air. "It... it wasn't the kid's fault. It was..."

He paused then, looking towards the sun, that had begun to peek over the ocean.

" It's ok. Take your time. " Kat whispered.

" It was our fault. We killed him. " Stretch finished.

Kat leaned forward and barely whispered out a short " What? What did you say? "

" What are ya deaf, I said we kill 'em. We killed the kid. " Stretch bit out.

Fatso floated forward and bellowed softer than usual, "It wasn't our fault...it was and accident."

"Then...then tell me... tell me what happened...?" Kat whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lizzie had written us, and told us that Casper was begging for a sled, but his father had said no. Well, his 12th birthday was coming up so we thought _what's the harm? _So we went and found him the best sled money could buy, and caught the first boat back to Friendship, Maine. " Stretch started.

" When we got there, Casper wasn't home from school yet and J.T was in 'is lab as usual. So Liz told us to bring it in. Right as we got the thing inside, Casper came rushing in the door. " Stinkie said, being interrupted by Fatso.

" Short sheet didn't even notice the sled, just us. He started running around telling us everything that had been happening. And stuff. Just like always. It wasn't until Klutz over here stumbled over the sled, did the kid notice it! " Fatso exclaimed, his voice rising with excitement.

" Hey, I wasn't a klutz! " Stinkie shrieked. " I was... lankey "

" Shut up, this ain't no time to joke. " Stretch said shoot his brothers a menacing glare, " Anyways, Casper ran around trying to get out the door to take it for a test drive, but he didn't make it. "

" J.T heard all the noise upstairs and finally emerged from that lab. Well, when he saw what we got Casper, he got all pissy. To this day I don't know why he got all weird on us the last couple of years of 'is life, but he did. And that day, he just blew up. Telling us it wasn't our right or responsibility to try to raise his son. "

" So of course, Stretch blows up and lashes right back at him. Telling 'im that if he would come outta his damn lab once in awhile that we wouldn't have to raise his son. J.T didn't take that too well. He got all silent and then told us to get the 'ell outta his house. " Stinkie said, flinching at the horrible memory.

" So we did. We didn't even say good-bye... to any of them. Not to Lizzie who had tears streaming down her face and not even the kid who looked about as confused as any kid could get. " Fatso added.

" We went to the bar and drank til we threw up and passed out. When we closed our eyes, we didn't know that we was about to get a life shattering awaking. " Stretch said.

" Casper.. he died that day didn't he? He died and you three couldn't even say good-bye. " Kat fumbled around for words. Any words that could make the trio go back to the happy go lucky life style that they normally lived. But she knew that that was impossible until this story was over. "Go on.Please. "

Stinkie sucked in a long breath, " A few hours after we passed out, two cops came and woke us up. We didn't know what was going on. They just said we was needed back at the mansion. When we got there, there were flashing lights, cops and people everywhere. Lizzie came to us first, she was crying and screaming. Wailing something about the kid. She said he was dead, but that was impossible, we had just seen him. "

Stretch looked away then, and floated over to the railing to regain his composer. He knew only he could explain the next part of the tragedy to Kat. His brothers were just too tender hearted.

" When we finally calmed Lizzie down, or so that she wasn't wailing, she told us what happened. She had went out to find us, leaving Casper alone, his dad went into town for supplies. Well, while she was out looking, Casper got out that damn sled and decided to take it for a test run. From the information Liz gathered, the kid must have hit something wrong, and was flung off the sled. When he hit... he broke a rib... punctured his lung and... and drown...in his own blood. " Strecth choked out, saying the last part as though he still couldn't believe it himself. " Its all our fault. If we, no if I would have kept my damn mouth shut, we would have been there. Watching him. But no I let my temper get the best of me again and then got drunk off my ass, just like I do now, and the kid died. He died. Can you imagine? Huh? "

Stretch turned to look at Kat, who by this time was curled up in Stinkie's arms crying right along with the trio.

" The kid could have sat there, for hours, alone, scared and cold. Crying out without any luck. Can you imagine that? " Stretch pounded his fist on the iron bars.

" Stretch.. boys... " Kat voice was so low that if you were listening you would have to get very close and still ask her to repeat herself. " It's not your fault.You didn't know. "

She got up, her knees shaking, and went to stand with Stretch.

" It's not your fault. I know it. I see how Casper looks at you three. He loves you and there is nothing **_BUT_** love there. He isn't bitter and he doesn't balme you."

Stretch looked down at Kat. _She was trying to be so strong for them,_ he thought, _yet he knew this was hitting her harder than she let it show. _

" Can you imagine dying like that though? " he said.

" No, no I can't. But I can image him thinking the same thing you three do. That it was his fault. " Kat said calmly.

" What! How? " Stinkie said, finally coming out of his silence.

" From what Casper has told me, all of you were very close, and then all of sudden because of something that was for him, all of you started fighting. He doesn't blame you, he blames himself.. th-thats why he does so much for you now. " Kat explained.

" Yea maybe" Stretch mumbled.

" No! Thats what it is. Have you three ever just **_talked_** to him? Sat down and asked **_him _**what happened? Maybe thats what he needs. " Kat said.

" But do you really think he blames himself?" Stinkie piped up.

" I know that's what it is." She said, "And the only way that anyone is going to realize it was no one's fault is by talking about it. Have you ever tried to talk to him about it?"

Fatso looked up and spoke, "Talk to him? How are we supposed to talk to him?"

"TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" Kat unintentionally yelled through frustration.

"You've got to let him know how troubling this is to you and then maybe he'll open up and tell you something that will make things a little better between all four of you. "

"It ain't our job to 'splain our feelings on this issue to the runt… he's better off not knowing." Stretch said.

Kat's passion and anger grew.

"None of you are better of not knowing. If he knew what you know and you knew what he knows, maybe you could move on…" Kat caught herself.

Stretch looked up at Kat, his steely eyes studying her. " Is that what you want? For us to move on? Hm.. Kitty Kat "

Stretch's voice had always held a sarcastic flare. Always letting who ever he was talking to know that he didn't care what they thought, nor worried about it when they walked away. His voice had always been filled with manic laughter, but now it was filled with venom and stony seriousness. " Do you want us to leave, just like J.T did. Do you want us to get out of the way so that you can have the kid all to your self. Well, this time it ain't gonna happen. I ain't going no wheres, maybe its you who needs to leave. "

Stretch's eyes got brighter with every anger filled word.

" What? No that's not it at all. This whole thing has hurt me as much as it has hurt you, I love Casper and I just want you guys to be with him, so that we can get on with our lives and live normally. " Kat sobbed.

Her hand doubled up in fist, and red hot tears ran down her face. _Why was he acting like this_, she thought, _sure Stretch had never been the most understanding person in the world, but now he was just assuming the worst. _

" Oh I get it, you want us all to leave so that you can go on with your "normal " fleshie life. Like they say, if you love someone you always let them go " Stretch shouted.

" That's not even the real saying. Stop being such a paranoid asshole. It isn't even about you. Its about Casper. Don't you see that? " Kat screamed back. Her eyes turning a pleading look at the other two brother who watched in amazement as two leaders of the household battled on.

" NO! IT IS ABOUT US! ITS ABOUT US FOUR TRYING TO MAKE IT IN THIS DAMNED WORLD. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW. YOU AND YOUR FATHER COME PRANCIN' IN HERE LIKE YOU ARE HOLIER THAN THOU, AND KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR US. TRYING TO TELL US WHAT TO DO AND WHEN TO DO IT. I RAISED THAT KID, AND I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE HIM. " Stretch held up a hand to stop the protest that was about to leave Kat's lips. " YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIS FAVORITE COLOR IS. DO YOU KNOW THAT HE SLEPT WITH A OLD TEDDY BEAR NAMED FRANKLIN UNTIL HE WAS 8. DID YOU KNOW THAT HE ALWAYS WORE BLUE MITTENS WHEN IT WAS COLD? DID YOU KNOW HE HATES THE SNOW. NO YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. SO **_DON'T YOU DARE_** TRY TO TELL ME HOW TO HELP **_MY KID. _**

Stretch flinched at his last words, knowing he had opened up a weakness. And that was something he never did. He was **_not _**weak.

" He isn't even your kid! Maybe you should open those bright eyes of yours and see that... he wasn't yours back then. And he isn't yours now! " As soon as the words left her mouth, her hand went up to meet them. " Stretch...I-I didn't m-mean it... I am s-sorry. "

The wind began to blow and the clouds began to gather and all fell silent. Stinkie and Fatso sat unmoving.

Stretch dug deep into Kat's soul with his eyes and bit out a silent and almost dangerous sounding " Get out... now. "

" Stretch... please...I am sorry... I - I didn't mean it! " Kat exclaimed.

" NOW! " he hissed.

Stretch's chest was rising and falling rapidly. The low raw tone of his voice reduced Kat to a sobbing, trembling nothing. As she turned to flee she could hear his raged breath and feel the stony hardness of his violet eyes watching her.

* * *

** Very raw I know. I don't know if I displayed too much emotion but I do believe that this type of sitution needed it. Also I think Stretch would be a bi-polar kinda person naturally anyways so yea... I know therehasn't been alot of Stinkie, Fatso or Casper in awhile. But there will be in the next chapterI promise. Funny thing is when I was reading this chapter to my boyfriend he fell asleep. Was it that bad... ( sorry if so. Well there will be more soon.**


	5. Chapter VI So Distant yet so close

**Hello again... Finally Chapter 6. I have changed around the chapters so that they show the real chapter they are. Like in reality this is 6, where I had it lable as 5. No text of the chapters have been changed so don't worry. Just thought I would note that**

**Also I still do not own anyone. I wish I did, but don't we all. **

**My story will all tie up soon and everyone will understand. So if any confusion is happening I am sorry and the next few chapters will make it all clear. **

**So enjoy, and please... This is my writing. Do not take any text or ideas without asking. Not that any of you would just saying. So here you go! **

* * *

Fatso and Stinkie floated slowly into the attic and followed the faint sound of an old lullaby from long ago. Stinkie quietly pushed open the small oak door that lead to Casper's old playroom. In the middle of the room was Kat. She had a tower of photo albums all around her like a protective wall, catching ever tear that she shed. Not a word was spoken by anyone. The ghosts just let Kat look at their l past in peace.

" Lizzie loved taking pictures. " Stinkie piped up, finally breaking the silence. "She always had a camera with her. It was the only thing that was really **_just_** her's. She gave everything else to her family."

Stinkie paused and picked up one of the frayed books. As he flipped through the pages they showed a vast country side, and in the distance against a setting sun you could see a happy family on a picnic. " But man, she could capture everything just right, making it look beautiful, no matter how simple it was. . "

Kat looked thoughtfully at the pictures she held in her hand. " They are beautiful " she said, quietly.

" Yea, everything about her was. See Liz, she was the kinda person that you thought would live forever, she was so full of spirt and warmth. We always use to joke that she only took these pictures because she wanted to remember things when she was thousands of years old. " Stinkie said with a chuckle.

" Kat, Stretch didn't mean to be so... um... " Fatso stumbled.

" Mean, cruel, HARSH? " Kat said, the hurt still showing in her eyes. " I was only trying to help and it was like one minute he was all sad and then BAM he socks it to me with something like that. What did he even mean by "his kid" anyways. Looking at these, it's pretty clear that Casper belonged to his parents. "

Kat sniffled, knowing she too was being harsh. It wasn't everyday that these three crazy spooks had to play the part of grown-up. _But still he shouldn't have went off on me, just for trying to help,_ she thought sourly.

" Oh but Casper was almost Stretch's, along time ago. " Fatso whispered as he went to float near the tiny window.

" What? How? " Kat said, running her hand over her tear stained face.

" Lizzie didn't live forever. She was human after all." Stinkie mumbled.

" I don't understand. Stinkie, Fatso. Talk to me. What do you mean? Stretch isn't Casper father is he? " Kat said, shocked even as the words left her mouth.

Stinkie looked straight at the Kat with wide yellow eyes, " What? Nah, Stretch was his uncle alright, nothin' more. But... he could have been. "

Kat watched the lean ghost, knowing that the story had a second part that she would never get out of the eldest McFadden brother.

Fatso plopped down next to Kat, pulling her into his meaty form as he went. She gladly leaned into him, finding comfort and peace in his shoulder.

" But Casper never told me that. I wonder why. " she mused to herself.

" He never knew. No one did. Except for me, Fatso, Stretch and Lizzie. And maybe the lawyer. " Stinkie answered.

" Oh " was all Kat could say. She cuddled closer to Fatso. " Tell me what happened. "

" Don't you think you've had enough? I mean all this is still kinda hard for me to grip, and you getting it all in one day... well, I just don't know. " Stinkie bit onto this bottom lip, his eyes clouding over with what looked like doubt.

" No, I want to know. Please go ahead. "

" Well, you know how Stretch said Lizzie wrote us about the sled, well there was a bigger reason and that sled was just gonna be the cherry on top of the melting ice cream sundae for what we had to tell Casper. " Stinkie started.

* * *

Meanwhile Casper floated lazily over the amber waves, watching as the rolled in and hit the crystal shore. _Its been almost four days since I left. I wonder if anyone is worried. Kat probably is " _Casper silently cursed himself again. The look on Kat's face had torn him in two, but he knew that if he stayed there that the look on his pale face would have done much worse to her. He needed to go home. He needed to explain, to answer her questions. But first he needed to figure out what the dream meant and why it had come back so suddenly.

Casper looked down below him. No reflection. "_Well duh Casper, what did you think? That all of a sudden it might be there?" _He thought to himself. " _Of course not. It hasn't been for along time. _He was being bitter, he knew this but didn't really care. Out here he didn't have to be " friendly " all the time.

" Fuck " he said, letting the word roll off his tongue, tasting the sourness of it as it went. " Damn...hell "

He hit the water with his fist causing it to splatter into his eyes. The salt burned but he didn't care. Not anymore.

But as he looked towards the lighthouse perched atop the cliff, he knew that wasn't true.

" Damn " he said one last time.

* * *

" Lizzie wrote us and told us she needed us right away. She... she was dying, ya see... and... it wouldn't be long. She needed to be sure Casper was well taken care of. So we knew what we had to do. " Stinkie said as he floated down to join his brother and Kat on the hard floor.

" She was dying? " Kat asked, knowing she sounded like a child.

" Yea, of cancer. It was a shock to all of us. But J.t took it the worst. " Stinkie pulled one of the larger books from the trunck behind them and flipped through its pages.

" See... "

Kat looked at the paper in Stinkie's hand, it having yellowed with age.

_" Dear sweet Jack,_

_I miss you terribly. And hope you, Brandon and Phillip are well. Casper is growing so big. He is getting to be as adventurous as his uncles. He is begging me for a sled. He says he wants to fly in the snow. But alas, his father says no to the very idea. Oh, how I wish I could go on about happier things. But alas I can not. My health is slowly fading, I have found out. I have only but weeks to live. I wish I didn't have to write this, it seems so impersonal. I wish you all were here with me. But I know you can not be. But, enough whining. I didn't write for pity. I wrote for Casper. _

_Upon discovering that in a few weeks I will no longer be able to care for my only son I knew that I must contact you. Recent events have made me doubt Jonathan's mental health. This news also pains me to write, but it has been in the back of all our minds for quiet sometime. Therefore I think it is best that you take custody of Casper. It breaks my heart to take him away from his father, but Jonathan is too engrossed in his work, which in the end will surly drive him mad. I think he is already on the verge of insanity, oh you have no idea how this breaks my heart. Losing my husband and son and then myself. But I do not cry for me. I cry because I will not see my little boy or my love grow old. But I am sure that Jonanthan will not be fit to take care of Casper after I pass on. So, Jack, you must come and take him away. Before I die, and before his father realizes what is going on. Later on when he is grown you wil l explain it all. Maybe he will understand. I feel as though I am betrayinng Jonathan but this is the only way. I love him dearly but he is not the same man he was when we wed. He has become distant and frightening. And until I know he will be able to take care of our son, I need you to have him in your custody. Please come as soon as possible and we will speak more of this matter then, because pen and paper can not ever truly express what I feel in my heart._

_Give my love to the rest. May we see each other soon. Please reply quickly._

_Elizabeth_

" Oh God, she had to go behind her husband to take care of her son. How awful. " Kat said, still looking over the letter. " But could, could Casper's dad really not take care of him? "

" J.t was brilliant. He was the smartest man out of the whole town. But I think that was what drove him over the edge, that and the fact that he wanted to make something of himself. He thought he wasn't good enough for Lizzie. Pff... Jt was the best she could have had and she for him. But he didn't believe he was good enough. So he worked day and night down in that cold, dark lab. And finally... he just snapped. So to answer you question... Lizzie did the only thing she could. By the time we got there, Jt was completely out of it. "

" But Casper said his dad always stopped whatever he was doing and played with him. So he couldn't have been in that lab **_ALL_** the time, right? " Kat asked.

" We actually we asked your dad about that. He said that the psyche sometimes altered things to the way the person really wanted. It was Stretch who stopped whatever he was doing. Not J.t. " Fatso said.

" Oh, poor Casper. " Kat said, her voice growing small.

" Nah, J.t loved him. He would have done anything for the kid. But the thing is that J.t never had the responsibility of another person. So he didn't know how to be a father. So he did what he did in another situation. He went and dove into his work, only coming out when need be. And sure he spent time with the kid, but it was always awkward and strained. And in the end it didn't matter. " Stinkie finished, his voice growing hoarse and ragged.

" That's horrible. To love someone, but not really know how to show them. " Kat said.

" Yea. So you see, Lizzie did what any mother would do. I am not saying she did it whole-heartedly but she did it anyway. "

" Stretch was going to be Casper adopted father? But what? " Kat asked, knowing what her answer was.

" Casper died, before everything was set into order. " Stinkie sighed.

" Stretch would have been a good father, he had been looking for houses and talking of little league teams since he got the letter. He was tore up just like Lizzie but he knew that it had to be that way. " Fatso finished.

" That's so awful. Stretch began to really see him as his son. And then he died. I understand why he is so protective now. Because when Casper died, Stretch didn't see him as his nephew, that being bad enough, but as his only son. "

" Yea " Fatso and Stinkie said together.

" So please try to forgive Stretch. He doesn't mean to. " Stinkie said as he turned to leave.

" And maybe in the end, he will forgive himself. " Fatso said as he followed Stinkie out the door.

Kat sat and watched them go.

* * *

" They're right you know. You just have to shrug off what Stretch says. He beats himself up enough " came a voice from the opposite wall.

Kat turned to look for the source of the voice, only to come in contact with a pair of big blue eyes.

" Casper, you're back... I've missed you! " Kat said as she flung herself into his open arms.

" I think it is time we talked. " Casper said as he kissed her deeply.


	6. Chapter VII Whipped and Whipped good

**Hello again! I am so happy with the way this fic has been going. I really want tosay thanks to Chelle and Ella for all the help and support! Thanks guys! Anyways so here is the next chapter of my wonderful fic. I will be really busy with the holiday season so the next chapter may take a little longer. I need to figure out some more of theplot. But don't give up. It will be here.**

**Well happy Turkey Day everybody! **

* * *

Kat looked at Casper in shock. He had never kissed her with so much passion before. Never so deeply and with so much force. It was as though he was claiming her so that she or anyone else would have to think twice on where their relationship stood. Me Tarzan, you Jane, she thought. Looking into his eyes she saw the rawness of his love. Burning so wild yet being held back by his blue depths.

"I am positive we do. "She said a little out of breath, she was only a teenager after all. Damn the hormones, she never asked for them.

Casper just chuckled, the sound coming out as a rumble that wound up Kat's nerves even more. What has gotten into me, she asked herself. Well duh, you are alone in an attic with the boy you love, he has been missing for four days, he is kissing you like a wild man AND to top it all of, if things were figured right, in some screwing unexplainable way, he too would be about 16 or 17. So he has these horrid hormones too, or wait does he... he is dead after all, but the trio act ho-

Kat's thought were cut off by the boy in question clearing his throat. She turned to look at him and nearly melted in her seat. God, she loved him.

"I am sorry. I just forget how "solid "I can become when I want something bad enough." He said, never breaking eye contact.

"I didn't even know you could um... do that... "Kat said, blushing wildly.

"Yea well..." Casper cleared his throat again, "I also owe you another apology."

"For what?" Kat asked.

"For everything. For leaving, for being so closed up lately, for not being here for you... just for everything. "Casper looked away then.

"Casper, none of that matters, "Kat said, taking his almost transparent cheek in her hand. She had forgotten how cold he actually was; it felt nice against her warm skin. "Your uncles... they... they told me everything."

"What? They did? "Casper said, looking up in surprise.

"Yes, they actually got very passionate about it. Especially Stretch. He is... he is quiet mad at me, actually. "Kat flinched remembering the ghost's expression.

"Oh, " was the only thing Casper could say as worry slide across his face." I hope... I hope he didn't say anything too awful. "

"Oh it was pretty bad, but what can I do." Kat shrugged, a small smile fell onto her face. "It is Stretch after all. "

"No big worries then?" Casper said as he took her hands in his.

"No, and even if there were, that's not what I want to talk about. What I want to talk about is you. And the reason why you haven't been sleeping well lately. And then maybe we can hear your side of all this madness... if you are up to it. "Kat said thoughtfully.

"It all ties in together actually. So Miss Harvey, sit down and I will tell you little story. "Casper said, a hint of his oldest uncle's sarcasm filling his voice.

"Ok." Kat sat down quickly beside the ghost.

"The sleeping can't sleep, Kat. I don't know why, but we just can't. The last time I got a full night sleep was when I was in a box being lowered into the ground. "Casper spit out.

"Oh Casper, that's horrible. "Kat moaned.

"I know. I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound so…. dark. "Casper flinched as he spoke.

"It's alright. I guess you have every right to. Everybody does at one point in their life… or in your case…. afterlife. "

"Ok… well I am glad you understand. You always do. I guess everyone eventually has to get bitter, even a "friendly" ghost" Casper smiled up at Kat, his blue eyes shining. "So….. because I can't sleep, I drift in and out of dreams, memories and as of late, the same awful nightmare. "

"Same awful nightmare, what nightmare? " Kat asked.

"It's just a nightmare. " Casper said, his eyes turning to the floor and doubt creeping into the corner of his mouth.

"Casper, you have always told me everything, why stop now? " Kat asked him.

"I don't know. It's just I hate sounding so bitter, so melancholy when I am with you. I should be the happiest ghost around. "

"I want to know. So, Casper Jameson McFadden, if you don't tell me this instant I will never kiss you again! "She said playfully, but still using the force necessary.

"Oh no! I couldn't go on! "Casper said as he poked her in the side. " Ok, if I must. "

Casper took a deep breath and began.

"It starts out good enough, I am there playing in the snow with my uncles. We are having a snow ball fight, and my mom and dad are watching from the porch. Everyone is smiling and laughing. We are all so happy. Well, right as my uncle is throwing this really huge snowball, I jump on my sled and zoom off to escape …. Well, my sled starts going faster and faster and I can't jump off nor stop. So I start to cry for help, but no one can hear me they are all still laughing and playing. All so happy. So I fly off the cliff, but right when I think I am gonna drop, I start to glide in the air. I glide for a little while, feeling the air through my veins and the clouds at my feet. But as I yell back to my family to look at me, the sled tips and I start to plunge towards the waves below. My last glance at my family is my mom screaming, my dad crying and all three of my uncles scrambling to catch me. But they are too late. Always too late. "Casper paused there to get his bearings, "I fall faster and faster, and suddenly I hit the waves, hard! And as I sink lower into the water, I look above me and see the sun. Its right there, my escape, but as I try to reach it, the water becomes dark red, almost crimson. And suddenly the redness starts to envelope me. And it fills my body and a warm, thick liquid erodes my lungs and I can't breath. I try and try but air won't break through and suddenly right before everything goes black I wake up. "

Casper sat in silence looking at Kat, waiting for her reaction. "Say something. "

"You have to go through that every night? " Kat whispered.

"Lately. Yes." Casper answered back.

"I am sorry. That must be awful. " Kat said back.

"It is. But it would be worst if I didn't have you by my side every night. "Casper sighed.

"Oh Casper, you romantic. " Kat pushed herself into his arms.

They stayed that way, until the sun began to sink into the waves, just enjoying each other company and warmth.

"Now, about Stretch being mad at you? " Casper said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"It is nothing big, it just seems you three have a lot to talk about. " Kat mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, as much as I want to stay up here and hold you, there is no better time than the present to figure all this out. So shall we go and find my dear moody uncle? "Casper said grinning.

"If we must. " Kat said as she jumped up.

**

* * *

**

Stretch sat on Doctor Harvey's couch flicking the stray pieces of lint and fuzz into the air. He felt terrible. Like the 6 feet of dirt that his former body was now buried under. But hey what's a guy to do.

With a frown, he floated off the couch and to the bar they had made the doc built 2 years ago. As he pour a shot of Jack Daniels, he watched the sun finally fade into the earth. And suddenly night began to swallow the room like a great monster. The moonlight poured in, bathing the already pale ghost in its shadow .As Stretch looked around the darkened room he realized for some reason tonight, he didn't feel like being alone.

" Oh hell " Stretch said out loud, as he carried his drink back to the overstuffed couch, to wallow in some more of his own self pity.

Stretch hit the cushion in frustration, and dust, lint and fuzz burst from the couch and into the air. Stretch laid back down while stray fuzz floated downward until it rested on his almost transparent form.. He just left it there, and slumped deeper into the red velvet.

_Stinkie and Fatso aren't talking to me, the brat is in tears, Doctor Harvey is still at that damn university teaching a class and Casper... well, Shortsheet, he was another story, _Stretch thought, his depression and loathing shining through with every word he spoke.

" This is hopeless. " He said, running his hand over his face and downing the last of his drink.

" It would only be truly hopeless if ya didn't try to find the answers, Uncle Stretch. " came a voice from the door way. " And kept drinking. "

" You got your father's book smarts but you got your mothers's poetic ability, bulbhead. " Stretch said bitterly, without even looking up knowing his nephew was floating in the doorway with that _" That's too bad and kinda pathetic "_ look he had perfected over the years.

" Yea, but I got your common sense. And smart mouth, but that's besides the point. " Casper said as he floated down to sit on top of the couch.

" Yea, that ya did. It got your face popped a number of times when you was younger. " Stretch said finally looking at his nephew, a devious smirk reappearing on his face. His mood slightly lightening, because no matter how much he hated talking about his former life, he did enjoying remembering the kid's.

" Yea thanks for that by the way. " Casper said, returning the smirk.

" So whatcha want bulbhead? I ain't got all day" Stretch exclaimed, snapping out of his day dreaming.

" You, like me, have all eternity...but I don't like talking to your smart ass anymore than you like talking to me, so maybe we should figure out things quick, and get it over with. " Casper said, sarcastically.

_Casper was growing up, it was clear by his smart mouth and quick wit_. Stretch thought as he shook his head. _Where had time gone? _

" Ok shortsheet, lets go and find Stinkie and Fatso and hash this out. " Stretch floated up, flicking the lint one last time trying to act casual.

" Ok, and uncle Stretch... maybe you should think up a better nickname for me. Shortsheet and Bulbhead are getting kinda old. " Casper said laughing.

" Ok, " said the older ghost, acting as though he was seriously thinking.

At that moment the door opened quietly and Kat walked in, upon noticing that the two ghost were somewhat smiling she decided it was ok to speak.

" Did you two talk? " Kat's voice came from below.

" No, sweetheart. We thought maybe we should find Uncle Stinkie and Fatso before we did. But don't worry. " Casper smiled longingly at the girl below. His love and affection showing in his eyes.

" Ok kid, as for the nickname... how about Whipped. " Stretch cackled.

Casper blushedfuriouslyand Kat just looked at the violet eyed ghost as he floated right by, still laughing. His mood having greatly improved.

"Come on, better go and follow 'im " Casper mumbled.

" Ok...whipped... " Kat said as she joined in with Stretch's laughter.


End file.
